A kiss that started a War
by mossco1742
Summary: In a time of peace a young couple's marriage sparks war in the seven kingdoms of Westeros, lives will be lost and relationships will be tested. All because of a young boys jealousy. When he attacks a unguarded Kings Landing the battle for the throne will start over again, with a shocking turn of events. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**___A.N. set after game of thrones series and possible lemon in the future_**

_Years have passed since the war of five kings. New families and houses have risen to power. A new family have since claimed the iron throne, the Baylithain's; who ensured peace between all the houses of Westeros. Our story begins in the snowy North. Where the house of the Lunarians have now come to power with Lord George Lunarian commanding the brave house._

* * *

**A message from Kings Landing**

"But why mother do I need to learn this pointless stuff?" wined the Rohan Lunarian, the youngest of the two brothers.

"Because you have to know the main houses of Westeros, so you may understand the world better" explained his mother Lady Elizabeth Lunarian. All over the Westeros the people would talk about the kindness of Lady Elizabeth and her patience with her two sons.

"I don't need to know the stupid houses Mother if I can wield a sword or even a mace like my Father and Brother"

"Rohan, knowledge is more powerful than any mace or sword. Knowledge is what gives us strength to use a sword as it shows us that we are doing the right thing when serving justice. Even the sharpest blade needs the support of an even sharper mind" replied his mother.

"Fine" Rohan sighed and crossed his arms preparing his childish fit.

"How about this ill make you a trade, you get all the houses correct and then you can go to training with your brother" said his mother smiling, knowing that Rohan adores training with his older brother Cameron. "What house is this?" she asked as she pointed to a map on the table between them.

"ummm… that's the Graven house" replied Rohan with a confident smile on his face.

"Yes well done and what's their Sigel"

"It's the rearing stallion isn't it?" answered Rohan.

"Yes well done" answered his Mother "How about this one?"

"That's easy that's Kings Landing which is controlled by the Baylithain's" Rohan said eagerly.

"Is that your favourite one?" asked his Mother, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes I want to go there one day if Father will allow me to" His mind wandered to the visions of what he would do if he was allowed to visit Kings Landing.

"Ok how about the Sigel of the Kings house?"

"It's the phoenix and its saying is "novae vitae emergere ex cinere" which means, out of ashes new life emerges".

"Well done Rohan, ok last one its easy one" as she points to a northern castle.

"That's our house Mother, Lunarian, our Sigel is the howling wolf at the moon, and our home is called The Crescent Keep"

Our saying is?"

"It's "quamvis obscura nocte luna non simper" which means no matter how dark the night, the moon is always there"

"Well done now go get your training armour on, I'll get Cameron to meet you in the training yard" shouted his mother as Rohan sprinted off to the keep to get his training gear.

**o.O.o**

As Rohan stepped onto the dirt floor of the training area, it had been nicknamed by the two boys as the pit where a young Lunarian makes his mark.

"Nice to see you little brother" said the oldest brother of the Lunarian family, Cameron. Cameron was one of those boys you would describe as a typical solider, you could tell that when he married his wife would be cherished and protected. His huge muscles and deep chocolate brown eyes were the envy of every man in the kingdom. Women would dream of having him as a husband, but sadly at the age of 16 he was still not engaged, it seemed like his parents would only accept the best.

"Shut it and teach me to fight like you do" shouted Rohan. The boys would start every training session with a fight; if you did not know them you would think they were sworn enemies however it was obvious that by the time Rohan turned 16 he would be as strong and as feared as his brother.

"Fine" said Cameron as he raised the blunted training sword and pointed it at his younger brother, who followed suite and lifted his smaller sword. "Ready?"

Rohan nodded and lunged, the sound of the two swords crashing together echoed through the courtyard, as Cameron parried the lunge to the side. This caused Rohan to lose his balance and fall into the mud.

"Your stance is all wrong" snapped Cameron as he helped his brother back up and prepared for another attack.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing" said Rohan.

"Fine, again!"

Rohan swung his sword towards his brother as hard as his eight year old arms could, but it was pointless. Cameron side stepped letting Rohan follow through with the swing and stumble forward once again. In one swift movement Cameron used the flat of the blade to hit Rohan on the backside, much to the amusement of the crowd, causing him to whelp like little puppy who had got his tail stood on.

"I barely hit you, how can you ever be a true Lunarian warrior if you get hurt that easily. What would you have done if that was a real sword and I was trying to kill you with that blow?" Cameron said as he paced around Rohan, who was rubbing his sore backside.

A young lad just older than Rohan came sprinting into the Pit, clearly out of breath from running from the castle.

"Lord Cameron…" he said in between long deep breaths.

"Wait catch your breath lad, what is it?" Cameron was slightly confused he was only sent for when he was in trouble with his Mother or there was something seriously wrong.

As the lad caught his breath he replied "Your Father is requesting your presence in the great hall Sir".

"Why?" Cameron asked, growing slightly impatient with the lack of information the boy was giving him.

"I don't know m'Lord all I know is that there was a raven from Kings Landing only minutes ago" replied the boy.

"Ok enough training today with me Rohan, boy go and get Sir Jory to train Rohan about his stance, I'll go see what Father wants" said Cameron before walking in the direction of the Great Keep that stood in the middle of the castle grounds.

**o.O.o**

"You called for me Father?" asked a nervous Cameron, as he entered the great hall of Crescent Castle.

"Yes son come here" pointing at the floor at the bottom of the steps near the great chairs.

Cameron strode across the room and knelt in front of his Father.

"A raven came from Kings Landing earlier today, the message it carried concerned you" his voice echoing in the Great hall.

"What did the messa…" began Cameron growing suspicious to what business from Kings Landing would concern him

"Quiet boy, the message was signed by the King himself. His grace has requested that we unite our houses through marriage, as he only has only one daughter left you are to marry her do you understand?" said Lord George, warden of the north.

"Do I get to learn the name of my bride to be?" asked Cameron knowing that it was useless to question or argue with his Father, who was known to be as stubborn as a mule.

"Your bride to be is the Princess Lady Robyn Baylithain I hear she is a beauty, with her mahogany hair, you should consider yourself lucky boy" said Lord George, his tone was one more ordering than fatherly.

"Goes mother know?" Cameron asked.

"Yes she is the one who read the letter; you are to leave tonight so you will need to pack you stuff and head to Kings Landing. You can take six men with you though I doubt you will need them because you are the best fighter in the kingdom".

Cameron left the great hall in silence wondering what his future would be like with this girl, he had heard of her beauty and kindness but had never had the chance to experience it himself.

**o.O.o**

"Robyn?" said King Peter Baylithain: first of his name, king of the seven houses and protector of the realm.

"Yes father" replied the young beautiful girl with the mahogany hair.

"Your betrothed Cameron the Lunarian will be here by week's end, are you happy about your marriage to him?" asked her father, the King was a harsh stern man but he was known to bend to his daughters every wish, whatever they wanted they could have even if it meant going beyond the seven kingdoms to fetch.

"Yes Father I'm happy with your choice, they say that he is the best warrior in Westeros and he is apparently good looking" said Robyn blushing, trying to hide her embarrassment behind her hair.

"He will come here for a week and you two will get to know each other, then we shall send for his house and hold the marriage ceremony at the next full moon as per their customs" Came a voice from the other end of the table, it was none other than Robyn's mother Gayle Baylithain the mother to the realm and the queen of the seven houses. They continued to eat and make small talk about the young Lunarain's arrival to Kings landing. The whole time Robyn's mind wandered as she pictured her future with the young wolf.

* * *

**A.N. please review with thoughts and suggestions on how I may improve many thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two Kings Landing**

It had been days since Cameron left Crescent Castle on the road to the capital; Kings Landing. As Cameron and his ten riders entered the city's walls, he could not believe the sheer size of the city. Their walls where bigger than any that Cameron had ever seen, they were twice the size of the tallest tower in his home castle. He could see why Rohan wanted to visit it so much it was just so awe inspiring.

As the sound of the horses hooves on the stone roads that ran like snaked through the entire city Cameron scanned the deserted city streets. It was dark and out of one of the many alleys joining to the main street came what seemed like a cry for help. After a moments contemplation he decided to investigate to find the source of the noise. As he turned into an especially dark alley he saw a dark figure pressing a young female against the wall, the glint of what must have been a knife caught Cameron's eye.

"Give me all your coins, you whore!" hissed the thief as he slowly pushed the flat of the knife against the young woman throat.

"I don't have any coins Sir please let me go "cried the young women as she attempted to break free of the man's grasp.

"Is there a problem here?" questioned Cameron.

"What do you want highborn?" said the thief, who was surprised to see a highborn in this part of town as they normally kept themselves to their big fancy manors in the city.

"What I want is for you to let the young lady go unharmed" ordered Cameron.

"Fat chance, what do I get in return for her life them rich man?" slurred the thief who must have been drunk as his words seemed to stumble out of his mouth.

"I'll give you ten gold pieces if you leave the women be and go back to the hole you crawled out of" said Cameron as he stared down the thief his hand resting in the hilt of his blade, ready to attack at a seconds notice.

"Why settle for ten lousy coins when I can have all your coins" stated the thief as he turned, balanced himself and then lunged forward in an attempt to stab Cameron with the small silver gutting knife.

"You have a choice now either take the coins and leave or you will get hurt" said Cameron as he dodged the drunken attempt of a stab.

The man answered by attempting another stab to the left hand side of his ribs but it was useless, Cameron slightly stepped to the side and caught the man's arm and knife under his arm locking it in place. Before the man's brain could even register what was happening Cameron swung two hard jabs into the man's side, the first one hitting the thief's kidney causing him to cry out, the second the gauntlet made contact creating a cracking noise which was most likely the man's ribs breaking. The man fell to his knees gasping for breath as Cameron released his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Now young lady come with me, let's get you away from this scum" said Cameron smiling and holding out his hand.

With the young lady now away from the man and walking towards the end of the alley and the main street Cameron turns to speak to the thief one last time "You should have taken the gold"

"Screw you highborn I'll kill you!" coughed the man; he felt the two blows to the side as he attempted to get back to his feet.

"I highly doubt that" said Cameron smirking as he kicked the man in the jaw causing him to flop back on to the floor like a dropped child's doll "I'll leave you your life because you are not worthy a proper death"

**o.O.o**

As he returned to the main group he saw the young lady standing amongst the rest of the men.

"Are you ok young lady did that man hurt you?" he asked as he reached down with a rag to wipe off the thief's blood off his boot.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine thank you, may I know you name kind Sir?" asked the young lady.

"Certainly you may young lady, I am Cameron Lunarian son of George Lunarian warden of the north and you are?" replied the young wolf.

"M'Lord sorry I am Phoebe Rodwelleos and I owe you my life how could I repay you sir" said Phoebe as she knelt in front of the young wolf.

"Stand young Phoebe and I know how you can repay me do you know the Baylithain family?"

"Yes M'Lord I have heard of them the word on the street the youngest is marrying you"

"Yes and I would like to ask you to be her hand maid and to serve her as you would me if I asked. That is how you will repay me for saving your life, you will be looked after and treated well and clothed and housed"

"Yes m'Lord it would be an honour" replied Phoebe blushing with happiness.

"Horden!"

"Yes m'Lord" replied a bulky man as he rode to the front of the group to see what his commander wanted. Horden was the chief commander of the Lunarian riders. Outsiders would have considered this unorthodox as he was not of noble blood, even though he was seen as a brother in arms to the young boy.

"Can you take this young lady on the back of your horse to the red keep with us please" ordered Cameron.

"Yes Sir" replied Horden.

**o.O.o**

As the group of eleven riders approached the Red Keep they were dwarfed by comparison to the huge wooden door that led into the main hall that housed the Iron Throne.

"I've never seen it so close up" said Phoebe in amazement.

"It is one huge keep; it must be impenetrable "said Horden as he glanced back at the young girl seated behind him.

"Halt! State your business!" shouted one of the two gold cloaks. They both had their hand on the hilt of their swords, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"I am Cameron Lunarian son of George Lunarian warden of the north and the head of the Lunarian family; I am here by his Grace's request"

"Very well" replied the gold cloak that had first spoken as he and his comrade opened the heavy wooden door. The group dismounted. As they entered the great hall they could see three men standing around the Iron Throne talking to the king, but the king himself was not visible from the entrance. The man standing near the throne in full midnight black armour was build like the red keep its self. He was a giant of a man, with a sword to match his size; it looked like he could chop a person in half in one single sweep.

"Your Grace, we need to send aid to the starving women and children in the slums if we don't …" said one of the men.

"Your Grace" said Cameron across the hall interrupting the men speaking to the king. The three men turned and moved to the side as the king stood up.

"Ah the young wolf enters. How is your father?" boomed the King's voice echoing in the great hall. As the king approached Cameron and his fellow riders dropped to their knees and looked at the floor in a sign of respect.

"My father is fine thank you your Grace; may I ask how do you know my father?" Cameron questioned, his father had never spoke about the King in any other way other than on official business.

"Ah has he not told you, my family called upon yours when he was a young man to help us quell the rebels from the east, he was quite the fighter" said the King as he signalled for the group to stand.

"I'll send for a servant to show your men to their quarters and to make sure that they are well looked after" Said the King as he turned back to his men.

"We will talk about this later Sir Sanders" he said as he dismissed the three men he had been speaking to earlier.

"Thank you your Grace may I meet your daughter please?" asked Cameron as the King turned back to address him.

"Not at this very moment, it is too late she is in her bathing chamber. You may meet her tomorrow, until then you will be shown to your room" replied the King as his servants came and lead the group in separate ways to their rooms for the night.

Once in his room the young wolf began to remove his armour piece by piece starting with his gauntlets and gently placing them in the chest at the end of the huge bed, his boots and vambraces joined them on the chest. He slowly undid the leather straps that held the silver plated breast plate in place and removed it and placed it on to the wooden stand that must have been put there for that use. Now he reached down to his waist to remove his under top, as the top slowly slide up to reveal his bare skin a wide arrange of scars ranging in age and length. The oldest scar was a faint silver line across a part of his collar bone. Laying down on the bed reflecting on the events of the day from entering the capital to the meeting the king in person; who apparently knew his father. These thoughts replayed in the young boy's mind until he eventually fell a sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N read and review all suggestions will be taken into consideration and a special thank you to my girlfriend who betas all my chapter **

* * *

Chapter 3 betrothed

The morning sun poured in from the open doors, on the balcony the birds sung their morning song. Cameron woke to the scorching heat of the south; it made him feel out of place and home sick.

"Sir" A voice shouted from outside of his chambers.

"Enter" said the young wolf; his voice was slightly hoarse from the night's sleep.

The door opened and Horden stepped in. He was dressed in his full set of plated armour bearing a wolf on one of his shoulder plates.

"Sir the men were wondering if we may train now when it isn't too hot?" asked Horden as he hovered next to the door.

"Yes, let me get my gear and then we can head down to the training square. Where are the men?" replied Cameron.

"The men are waiting in the square for you Sir"

"Then we best not keep them waiting" laughed the young wolf.

o.O.o

Stepping out into the early morning sun in full armour was not a good idea, even though it was morning it was still incredibly hot. Cameron was not comfortable with the heat, he had northern blood running in his veins; cold bound blood. The rest of the men seemed to be ok with the heat because they had been to the capital countless times with the young boy's father.

"Now men how shall we do this? I'm thinking hand to hand combat, I feel a little rusty with that and I'll make it interesting the first man to knock me down gets a night at the whore house on me" said the young wolf. All his men stood up and prepared to spare with their commander.

Cameron removed his helmet and all of his plate armour; he preferred to fight in just his under clothes especially in this heat. Then he walked into the centre of the square and took his fighting stance.

"When you're ready lads" The men didn't attack all at once they decided to take it in turns so only one of them could win the night at the whore house, first it was Finden who came running in with a punch aimed right at the Cameron's head but the young boy ducked and followed suite with an uppercut to Finden's abdominal causing him to double over and fall to the floor.

"Come on men is that all you have" laughed the young boy circled by nine older men. The next to attack was john who attempted to tackle the young Lord to the ground but Cameron knew exactly what to do he grabbed johns arm and jabbed him into the kidney causing the man to fall to the side. This repeated for some time each man took his turn attacking but each time the young wolf stayed on his feet, but unlike the fight with the thief the night before these opponents landed every other hit. Cameron felt every hit but he knew that every scar and injury was a reminder of what could have happened. Finally Horden had enough on his third attempt he went to jab the Lord in the belly but it was a faint he then kicked the lord in the side of the ribs and caught the right side of his face with a volley of a punch that sent the young boy to the ground.

"Remember what your father told you; you get cocky you die" said Horden as he reached to help the young boy up. The men looked at the chief of the riders in shock no one spoke to the young wolf like that.

"You stubborn old man I should have seen that coming" said Cameron as he reached out to grab Horden's hand "But you should have seen this" Cameron swung his legs sweeping both of the old commanders legs out from underneath him. Once both men were back on their feet and laughing the walked to the edge of the square and began to grab their armour until they were interrupted by a young female servant.

"Sorry to interrupt you M'Lord but Princess Robyn is requesting you to accompany her on her morning walk" said the servant her hands shaking.

"Tell her it would be my pleasure" replied Cameron. "Horden please return my stuff to my chambers and call for Phoebe to bring me a clean shirt as quickly as possible"

"Yes Sir" answered Horden

"Oh and here" said Cameron as he threw a small purse filled with gold coins at the man.

o.O.o

"Princess" said Cameron as he greeted the young beauty that was Princess Robyn Bayliyhian; it was love at first sight. He had never seen women with more beauty in his entire life he knew that he would fight and if it came to it die for her. It seemed like the new or the old god or both had made them for each other.

"So you are the young wolf "she replied blushing and glancing at Phoebe who stood behind the young wolf.

"Yes I am" he said kneeling and kissing her hand gently standing up "This is Phoebe Rodweleos a young lady who owes me a life debt and she Is willing to be your hand maid; consider this a gift from me"

Phoebe bowed "Princess I am here to serve you"

"Shall we walk" said the Princess gesturing in front of her. She and Cameron began to walk whilst getting to know each other. "Is this your first time in Kings landing?"

"Yes it is it a huge city" They continued to get to know each other for the rest of the walk until Robyn couldn't resist asking one question that had been in her mind since she had heard about them.

"Are their dire wolves up in the north where you come from?" she asked.

"Yes in fact me and my brother both have one pets" replied Cameron smiling at his wife to be.

"What is it called?" asked Robyn she loved the idea of having a dire wolf as a pet.

"Ghost because he is albino; I don't know what that means but my mother says it's a rare thing"

"That's a lovely name" As they returned to the red keep they heard one of the house servants calling for Robyn

"Yes what is it Lauren?"

"Your mother is requesting you to return to your chambers to prepare for tonight's dinner" replied the servant.

"Very well" she replied, turning to the young wolf she leans up and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips and then goes with the servant and Phoebe follows. Cameron stood there his mind racing; did she feel the same way about him as he does about her, she must do otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him. He was scared and worried that she didn't like him he was never worried even when he was in battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**___A.N. Next chapter contains more action so please read and review_**

* * *

Chapter 4 dinner with the royal family

Evening came a lot faster than Cameron expected. Upon entering the great dining hall, he saw a feast the likes of which he had never seen before. There were eleven seats - the one at the head of the table for the king, Cameron knew that at least! The two seats further along the table must have been for the two older daughters and the next two were for their husbands. Surely the next set of two seats must be for him and the lovely princess. The rest would be for the assortment of officials that frequented the king's feasts. There was a varied assortment of servants running around doing different tasks; it was strange seeing so many men and women working in such harmony.

"Hello there" came a soft voice, from behind him.

"Why you look absolutely stunning tonight princess" he replied causing the young princess to blush prettily.

"You're too kind" she said as she looked up and leaned forward and kissed the young wolf on the lips gently.

Cameron's heart skipped a beat, all his past worries about her feelings disappeared; she likes me as much as I like her he thought. He was looking forward to marrying her and calling her wife; he knew that she was his mate for life and beware any who threatened her.

"Are you alright Cameron?" she asked.

"Yes, just out of sorts - I'm not used to seeing so many servants"

"There aren't many servants in the north then?"

"Not as many as there are here princess"

"To be honest I have grown used to servants" laughed the princess.

"So giving you a servant as a gift was not entirely original then?" asked the young wolf nervously.

"No, but I have become fond of her. We get along well she's more my friend than a servant" smiled the young princess.

"I am pleased, l her life will be better with you than if she was living on the streets where I found her" said Cameron.

Smiling warmly at each other they then turned to the great hall where the busy servants continued to place all sorts of table wear on the table.

o.O.o

During the feast Cameron took the chance to look around the table to see who had joined the feast; there was the eldest daughter Jayde and her husband Lord Daniel Cooken. Further down the table sat the middle daughter Alice and her husband Ewan Loftner. The rest of the table consisted of noble men and political figures. One man that Cameron recognised was the master of coin; Lord Finley Sanders and his son Thomas easily identified by their house Sigel, the crane.

The feasting continued until the loud, booming voice of the king cut through the noise silencing the room in an instant.

"So young Lunarian what does your house say about weddings?"

"It is our custom to wed in the light of a full moon, your grace" replied Cameron.

"Ah I see and when is the next full moon" asked the king looking at the royal Maester.

"Oh your grace it is in the next two days" croaked the Maester who looked older than the red keep its self.

"Well we better get preparing for this wedding then shall'nt we" coughed the king.

"Yes, your grace "said the queen softly, glancing at Cameron and then her daughters, she then whispered something into her husband's ear.

"So young Cameron, I have been told that you Lunarian's are the best warriors in the land. I would propose we hold a small tournament , tomorrow night here in the keep, and then after your wedding on the weeks end we shall hold a larger tournament to celebrate my daughter Jaydes child Brooke's nameday" said the king .

As you wish, Your Grace responded the young Lunarian.

So we are agreed, roared the king, lifting his tankard of ale, "let the feasting continue!"

o.O.o

Once the feast had finished Cameron headed back to his chambers, where he was met by the young servant girl Phoebe.

"My Lady asks that you join her in the walled Garden, she wishes to speak with you before the night ends and you leave to prepare for the tournament"

"Certainly, will you be joining us?" chuckled the young wolf.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline, the queen has asked me to help organise the house servants to prepare for the wedding but thank you for the offer" she replied.

Joining the Lady Robyn in the walled garden, Cameron sat beside her on the stone bench, well aware of the presence of the armed men stationed just beyond.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to spend a little time with you before the tournament tomorrow"

"So now we are alone," teased Cameron, "what do you wish to speak of?"

Blushing furiously, Lady Robyn aske "So what's it like up north is it cold"

"Yes it's cold but beautiful but not as beautiful as you"

"Thank you and the castle where you grew up tell me about that" she said blushing and smiling.

"Well my home- crescent castle is a large castle not as big as this one but its rather large compared to the others in the north. I didn't spend most of my time in the castle I spent most of it in the library or on the training field"

"Really? Take no offence but I didn't see you as much of a reader" laughed Robyn.

"I didn't read much the Maester taught me in the library about a man's body and how there are certain ways to kill a man without slicing him in half"

"Ok then moving on why do people say that Lunarian warriors are the best in the land?"

"because from birth we are assigned a symbol a hammer for normal craft jobs or a sword to become a Lunarian warrior, if given a sword you will be trained until your sixteen to be a fighter" said Cameron as he sat down on one of the many stone benches in the royal gardens. "Now may I ask you something; what do you do here as a princess?"

"Nothing really I enjoy reading and I practice archery, father hates it but he sees how much I enjoy it so he allows it and pays for my trainer to come from Bravos" she replied as she joined him on the bench.

"Oh I see; well maybe you can show me tomorrow before I entertain your family in the best way I can"

"Do you like killing men" said Robyn softly.

"No man should enjoy killing another man but my father taught me that taking a man's life should not be done lightly it should be for a reason a noble reason not enjoyment. Whenever I do it I think of what could have happened, for example did Phoebe tell you about her encounter with a charming local?"

"Yes she said he was going to kill her if she didn't give him her money and you saved her; did you kill that man?"

"no but he won't be harming anyone I broke a couple of his rubs and his jaw but he's much alive; see that's the example if I didn't step in Phoebe would have given him her money and knowing that type of man who preys on young women her would have raped her and slit her throat from ear to ear, I didn't kill him because he did not deserve a warriors death he deserves to live with the constant reminder of what he has done, that is how justice works in my mind"

"My father executes a man for committing crimes, isn't that justice?" asked the princess.

"Yes but in the north the man who passes the sentence should carry out the sentence I saw my first execution when I was only five; I was told not to look away"

"Oh" said Robyn not knowing what to saw in reply so she decided to change the subject "will your family be traveling down here for the wedding?"

"I'm afraid they aren't; my father says he need to stay to attend to the wild men that are roaming our lands raiding the local villages and my mother has said she needs to stay to look after my younger brother who she says too young to travel such a distance"

They continued to talk until they both felt too tired to talk.

"Allow me the pleasure of escorting you back to your bed chamber princess it's the least I can do" said Cameron with a smile on his face.

"Of course I feel don't feel safe with all the guards so the presence of a Lunarian will make me feel so safe" she joked. As they walked the young princess huddled up to the young wolf who welcomed her into his brace. She must have been using the cold evening breeze as an excuse to get closer the young man.

They reached her bed chambers.

"Good night sweet princess may the moon watch over you" said Cameron as she stepped into her chambers.

"Good night my wolf" she said before kissing him on the cheek and closing the door.

…

* * *

**___A.N. once again please read and review all suggestions will be take into account and as said in the last chapter PM me if you would like me to add your character into the story in some way_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N **** some more action in this chapter but as usual read and review please all suggestions with be taken into consideration.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Combat for entertainment.**

The day after the feast princess Robyn woke up to find Phoebe her hand maid laying out her clothes for the day, a golden coloured silk dress. She loved the feeling of silk on her bare skin it felt like golden water flowing over her body.

"What time is it?" she asked while she did the clasp that help her necklace in place.

"it's close to mid-day M'lady I was told by your mother to let you sleep because you had a lot to drink last night" said Phoebe as she opened the doors leading to the balcony.

"Oh, ok fair enough do you happen to know the location of my husband to be?"

"Yes M'lady he's in the closest blacksmiths on the street of steel" replied the young servant girl.

"Why is he there?" asked the princess.

"I don't know M'lady his men only said that he always spends his time near a forge tempering his armour and weapons and he then cleans them in water slowly and then polishes them before he fights in any form"

"Ok well can you send for the guards so I can go meet him there in the smith?"

"Yes M'lady" replied the young servant.

o.O.o

Walking the streets seeing the young children playing. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for them they had nothing but yet she somehow felt envious of them they didn't have any images to keep they had no family to keep in favour with and all the boring lessons about how to act in the presence of other nobles. She eventually found the smith that her betrothed had chosen to enter, it was easy to find because the smith was standing outside talking to two of the young wolf's men.

"Princess" said all three of the men standing outside of the smiths shop as they knelt down.

"Where is my husband to be?" requested the princess "can you show me to him please"

"Yes of course" said one of the warriors as he turned and pushed the cloth that covered the entrance to the smiths. As she stepped in she saw her husband to be working on a grindstone using his foot to push the peddle to turn the stone to sharpen one of his short blades with a cluster of sparks coming off. He looked up and noticed the young princess smiling at him.

"Hello princess how are you?" he said smiling at her.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you? May I ask what are you doing?"

"I'm good thank you and I'm sharpening my dagger, here feel" he said as he handed the blade to her handle first as not to cut her. She lifted and looked the blade over and she looked at the dark purple metal of the dagger.

"It's so light why it feels like its and extension of my hand wow, it's amazing what is it made out of?"

"It's a Warlarian steal its purple because of its forging its complicated and I won't bore you with the details but one day I will teach you how I do it"

"What do you mean how you do it?" she asked looking puzzled.

"It is a Lunarian tradition that before a Family member goes into battle they forge a blade and then use it in battle and when war is declared an axe made by the lord at the time is stuck into one of the wooden pillars on the entrance to the keep in my home"

"Ok and how about this" she said picking up a metal wolf head off the table that had been dragged over to the forge from outside.

"That is the top of my manica, my arms armour"

"It's beautiful will you be wearing it tonight?" she asked her eyes still locked onto the wolfs teeth.

"It depends I may not because it is to hot here in the south I may fight topless so I can feel like I have more movement" he said

"I think I may enjoy that" she said blushing.

"M'lady" said Phoebe entering the shop "your mother has sent a servant to say that we must return to the castle to prepare for tonight"

o.O.o

During the evening Cameron spent most of his time in his quarters preparing; did the king want a fight to the death or just till one man yields? He stood still wondering about this because it controlled what weapons he would bring to the evening event.

"Young Lunarian?" came a booming voice from the door; the sheer loudness was still the same even though the heavy wooden door was closed. The door opened to reveal the king himself and two of the gold cloaks.

"Yes my liege" said Cameron as he dropped to his knee and bowed.

"Rise you shall'nt be needing to do that every time once your my son" laughed the king. "you won't need your armour tonight to fight but I wish to ask you to wear it to add to the feel of it if you understand what I'm trying to say; you would think as the king I would be able to talk properly but as you can see I do like my wine and being drunk isn't easy if it was everybody would do it then"

"As you wish" Cameron said standing up and walking to get his armour off its stand turning to the king he said "is everyone at the arena already?"

"Soon they will be but come and lets walk together" said the king guesting to the corridor "come and let's talk whilst we walk"

"Yes my liege" replied the young wolf stepping out of the door.

"So do you love my daughter then?"

"Yes of course I fell in love with her the moment I laid eye upon her"

"Good, good you will wed her and bed her so that she can bare me a grandson, so that all the main houses of the realm are united"

"It would be a privilege to be a part of your family my liege"

"Yes, yes. Now what are your plans for tonight then? How are you going to fight and what weapons do you prefer?" the kings asked bombarding the young boy with questions.

"Um I prefer swords but I have been trained in most of them why my liege?"

"well I was thinking as it your houses reputation of being the best on the battle field then I was thinking we make it interesting five rounds against different opponents and each one of the royal family choses your weapon for each round?" the king said smiling; it was a known fact that the king enjoyed watching combat events but didn't like taking part because he thought people let him win because he is their king. "Do you think you could handle that?"

"If it would please you my liege then I shall do as you ask"

"Perfect!" shouted the king as they reached the entrance to the balcony overlooking the training square. There were a dozen torches lighting up the square adding a faint reddish glow to the normally golden sand.

"If you go with Derith there he will show you to the armoury were you may prepare. I don't know how you would prepare but you may do as you want there. I shall send for you when everyone is here to watch"

The servant led Cameron down a set of stone steps and through a small wooden door into the armoury. Cameron sat on one of the wooden benches and closed his eyes.

"Young wolf?" said a soft voice; Cameron recognised the voice it was the princess.

"not many people can sneak up on me" he said opening his eyes to see her dressed in a silk dress which was coloured in a rich gold and dark blood red with a fire coloured sash used as a belt, she was beautiful.

"What has my father told you about tonight; he hasn't said to kill them men has he?" she asked looking worried.

"No he hasn't"

"good I thought I'd let you know that he hasn't told them not to try kill you; he likes to keep it real and exciting, he said you will be using real steel not blunted weapons"

"Well then I guess I will have to fight smartly then wont I" he laughed, looking at her he knew she didn't see the funny side as he did.

"How can you defeat many men on your own? Surely that is unfair?" she said looking worried.

"Are you worried about me princess? I will be fine it's like the tale my father told me"

"And that is what" she said looking at the sword that stuck out from the ground hilt first.

"There once was a lonely knight whose village was constantly being raided by Mountain men, eventually he decided to take a stand against them so he attempted to rally the villagers to stand and fight with him; but none of them would stand with him. So when the day came when the bandits said they will be back to collect more money and food and women to take with them the knight stood in the middle of the village and when the village elder came to speak to him and said "but sir there are a thousand of them how can one man kill thousands on his own?" the knight turned to him and said with a thousand swords that's how" and that's where the tale stops"

"What does that mean?" she asked looking puzzled "does he protect his village?"

"It never really happened it's a story to teach a lesson"

"What lesson?"

"The lesson that no matter how big or strong your enemy is if you can pick him a part with different fighting techniques you will always win; a thousand swords is many techniques"

"Ok how are you planning to fight then if the men try to kill you?"

"That's simple I disarm them before they can do any real damage"

"So you won't kill them?"

"I won't kill them I shall just make it so they are unable to fight for a while" he said smiling

"Thank you and good luck" she said smiling kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room to join her family and the other important people of kingslanding.

o.O.o

Stepping out onto the warm sand of the training square Cameron could see the amount of people who had come to watch him fight in five rounds, with different weapons not a single one of his choice.

There was a wooden table by one of the bottom of the walls that made the square seem like a fighting pit from the seated areas, on the table there were two aiming swords, a flayed mace, two medium sized daggers and wooden staff and a boar spear.

Cameron turned around slowly to look at the spectators of the evening's entertainment and he saw that they were taking in his armour. It was a sight to behold, the silver armour was an intricate display of metal work with wolf head on his shoulders and a snarling wolf shaped helmet but the armour was too hot to fight in.

The large door at the other side of the square opened up and two large men entered the square wearing boiled leather vests and normal cloth trousers, both men were wielding large two handed great swords. This made Cameron believe that this was the first weapon but as he turned to remove his armour he saw that as he was looking around the servants and removed the weapons and left him with the two daggers on the table. Cameron placed his helmet onto the table and as the king began to give the introductions.

"Lords and ladies, we have been given the opportunity to witness the combat skills of a noble Lunarian in our capital, this young Lunarian is going to marry my youngest daughter princess Robyn tomorrow if he can prove his steel against some of the best fighters in my kingdom"

Cameron had now removed most of his armour but his breast plate and gauntlets remained when the king's voice boomed "Fight"

Cameron rushed and grabbed the two daggers and turned to face his opponents just in time to parry the first man's downwards slash by crossing the two daggers to trap the blade. With one fluent movement Cameron pushed his leg forward in a vicious kick to knock the man back and turned to meet the second man's sideward slash but the parry was only able to take away most of the force behind the slash; the second man was stronger than the first this meant the tip of the blade caught the young wolf low on his torso causing a red line to appear on his skin which began to bleed.

The young princess Robyn held back her scream she because she was not accustomed to seeing the sight of blood being drawn through combat.

Cameron felt the cut through his skin it felt hot and burned but he knew that if it was any closer it would have seriously hurt him. The two men attacked at the same time, Cameron knew it would be pointless to try parrying two great swords at once so he chose to roll between the two men to dodge the two blades. The two men did not have enough time to turn to block the attack Cameron sliced the man who had first attacked by his ankle severing the Achilles tendon on his left foot causing him to fall to the floor. The daggers blade had sliced through the tendon like a hot knife through butter. The crowd clapped as the man dropped his sword to attend to the river of blood that came flowing out of the wound he was then taken out of the arena to have his wound attended to. The other man turned around and began to resume his attacks, each attack was either blocked or evaded by the young wolf until one parry was not strong enough and one of the daggers fell out of Cameron's hand due to the force transferred through it into the young boys arm.

The crowd laughed. The young Lunarian was made to look like a child being made to drop his dagger. The man taunted the young Lunarian. Cameron saw his window of opportunity he threw the dagger and the man's foot impaling it and causing the man to lose track of where the young boy was, when he had located him it was too late Cameron had picked up the great sword and using the flat of the blade he hit the man's ribs winding him and disorientating him stepping to the side and forward Cameron swept the man's legs out from underneath him. On the floor and gasping for air the man was unable to block the kick to his head from the young boy which knocked him out. Two male servants came out of the large door and picked up the unconscious fighter and carried him out then two smaller servants came out and gathered up all the weapons and asked to take the one in Cameron's hands; he gave it to the young servant and turned to smile at his beloved princess and wife to be. He had won the first round but there were still four more rounds to go and eight more men to fight before the night was over.

Once again the door opened and two more men walked out, one was from bravos; a swordsmen he was tall and had tanned skin whereas the other was pale he must have been from Westeros most likely from the Westerlands , they were both wielding hunting spears that gave them a reach of two foot. Cameron turned when he heard the voice of a servant; the servant gave him a simple aiming sword and then the other one.

"Fight" called the king.

The man from bravos attacked first lunging forward aiming to impale Cameron but the spears were long and hard to move with where Cameron with the two swords was able to move freely; he stepped to the side and glanced the spear away with one sword. Exhaling Cameron stepped forward and slashed at the pale man, who blocked the slash but the slash was not the intended attack the pale man had brought the spear up to protect his head from the slash but he left his chest open for attack Cameron planned this and with his back foot in a stepping motion he pushed through and kicked the man in the chest with such force that he stumbled back. The second man watched as his ally was kicked in the chest by a young boy, he chose to lunge again this time his attack was more successful his spear sliced through the flesh of the young boys arm and lower ribs as Cameron attempted to trap the wood of the spear under his arm.

Robyn let out a small scream but luckily her father was glued to the combat that was taking place below them. With the spear trapped Cameron pulled the bravos man forward and using the metal knuckle cover of the sword he punched the man in the face shattering his nose and knocking several teeth out of the tanned man's mouth.

"Hurry up and finish this" called the kings voice "I paid good coin for you fighters and you have only been able to give the young boy a couple scratches my daughters could do better" he was obviously drunk, his wine servant had been refilling his cup every five minutes for the past hour.

Cameron glanced up at the king and his daughters to see his love; the princess nod and smile at him. With this sense of reassurance Cameron turned using the momentum to imbed the wooden end of the spear into the pale man's skull which resulted in a gasp from the crowd as the pale westerlander fell to the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut. Cameron dropped the swords and the spear and walks to the centre of the arena and knelt in front of the king and his family.

The next fight was against two men most likely sellswords who had made a name for them to catch the kings attention they were wielding large battle axes while Cameron was given a flayed mace. The battle was longer than the first two but Cameron managed to break one the men's legs with a foul sweep of the man's legs with the maces causing a blood chilling cracking noise as the man fell to the ground screaming in pain. Cameron had decided that he was not going to play this game and go for showmanship he was going to do this quickly and cleanly. He dropped his mace; this confused both his opponent as well as the crowd. His opponent saw this as a chance to attack he went to slice the young wolf in two with a downwards slice, he put all his force into the attack so when Cameron rolled out the way the man stumbled forward as his axe sliced through the air where Cameron was a few seconds ago. In a swift and fluent movement Cameron regained his footing and turned and jumped on the man's back and locked his arms around the man's neck in a triangle shape and began to choke the man until he collapsed but whilst the man was being choked he was silent and didn't struggle.

The fourth fight was not interesting the two men the king had chosen to fight were not able to harm the young wolf except by giving him some more love scratches before they were injured by the young boy.

The fifth and final fight Cameron was given a wooden staff to fight the two final men who had the same as him. But the two men were a lot larger than Cameron standing a full head above him and their arms were the size of small trees.

"Fight" slurred the king he was intent on seeing how this young boy was going to defeat two of his strongest fighters as was the entire crowd.

Cameron stepped forward, breathing deeply to control his heart rate he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. The first large man who had a scare across his face stepped forwards and attacked with a downwards slash with the staff Cameron easily blocked the attack his arms were strong enough to take the impact but his staff was not it splintered and snapped in two which allowed the weaken force of the attack to be transferred into the young wolf's shoulder. Cameron shouted out in pain a curse. He knew he would have to fight smartly not like he did before. The ends of the two half's of the staff were sharp Cameron stuck one of the sharp ends into the leg of the man with the scared face and then other half in to the man's shoulder before sending two jabs into the man's kidneys with his metal gauntlets followed with a knee to the ribs and a retrieval of the two bloody halves of the staff. Despite the volley of attacks the man still stood. Dazed but he was still standing this allowed Cameron to turn to fight the other man. Cameron sprinted at the man and at the last second slide between the man's legs and stabbed him in the ankle severing the tendons standing up Cameron turned and kicked the man in the back, so hard that it would have broken the spine of any normal men. The large man only let out a shout and turned having dropped his staff in the pain of the kick he threw his heavy fist at the young boy, but being so large he suffered to lack of speed. Cameron was able to step to the side and grab the arm and with all his strength he jumped as he pulled the arm forward, and locked his legs around the man's shoulder as they both fell to the ground. Cameron mustered up all his strength as he pulled and twisted at the shoulder until it popped and went floppy the large man screamed out in pain until Cameron let go.

"One down one to go" said Cameron who was feeling the fatigue.

He turned to the final man who was standing in awe in the fact that his fellow fighter had just been crippled by the young boy. Who was now wielding the full staff; Stepping forward the large man charged at the smaller boy. Cameron used the staff in a upwards slash to put as much force into the man's manhood causing the man to collapse in an instant struggling to breath.

"Are you not entertained?" Cameron said noticing that the crowd had fallen silent.

"Well done young lad "said the kings standing up and clapping.

Cameron was lead back into the armoury to regain his strength and to dress his wounds and to change into his doublet for the small feast that was left for him and to speak with the crowd about his valiant victory in the arena. As he sat down he heard the sweet soft voice of the princess.

"you're not to badly wounded are you?" she said looking at the wounds that were scattered around the old scars.

She cared for him, he knew that and he cared for her. He loved her and she loved him. They were to wed the next night….

* * *

**A.N next chapter is called: The Wedding In The Moon Light plus please favorite or follow to stay up to date **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N warning lemon in this chapter, plus as normal read and review, let me know your thoughts about the story so far.**

* * *

Chapter-6 The wedding in the moonlight

The crowd standing in the septum hall was filled with noblemen and ladies in a wide range of different coloured and styled of doublets and dresses. Standing on the highest platform Cameron could see the queen on the second platform and then at the base of the steps there stood the two elder daughters; Jayde and her husband Daniel Cooken and Alice and her husband Ewan Loftner they were dressed in their house colours. Jayde and Daniel were clothed in black and blood red of Daniel's house; which Sigel was a red raven on a black background. Alice and Ewan where dressed in dark green and light sky blue to match the colours of Ewan's house Sigel; which was a light sky blue bird with a green fish in its mouth. Standing at the top of the steps Cameron was dressed in his house colours; grey and white. He felt out of place amongst the nobles and ladies he knew that his place was on a battle field or in combat not in a place like this, but he gritted his teeth because he knew that he will gain the most precious thing in all of Westeros the woman he loves; the princess.

The opening of the two heavy doors by the gold cloaks ushered an end to the general chatter of the nobles. As the moonlight exploded into the candle light hall there she stood, dressed in a golden cloak that seemed to flow to like golden water off her petite body. Her red hair dazzled every man and women in the hall. Cameron could feel his body to begin to pump adrenaline around his body; he normally associated this feeling with battle. He was nervous he was never as nervous as this even in the combat the night before.

Whilst he was dazed by the sheer beauty of his wife to be he didn't realise that her and her father; the king had begun to climb the step and were now half way up. The king's unlinked his arm with his daughter as they reached the top of the stairs and nodded to Cameron a sign of his approval. The kings then joined his wife. A servant handed Cameron the wolf skin cloak to Cameron before the septum began speaking

The septum that had been standing there the entire time began to speak "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection"

Cameron lifted the heavy cloak and placed it over the Princess's shoulders and allowed it to drop it polled around her and the crowd were staring in awe at the dark black and pure snow white of the wolf pelt cloak that now hung from the princess shoulders.

"Your grace, your grace, my lord, my ladies we stand here in the sight of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul. Now and for ever "croaked the old Sept he was an ancient looking man who seemed to be older than anyone in the hall; he may have been a life during the war between the dire wolfs and the lions but that was impossible because it was many many years. "I understand that in your homelands there are accustomed words to be said by the man to his wife. Usually this would not happen but your house is one of great pride so the king has said I am to allow it so you may speak the words for all of men and gods to hear"

Cameron turned to his wife; Robyn the daughter of the king.

"Princess Robyn Baylithian daughter of the king lord of the seven realms and protector of all men, I Cameron Lunarian son of Lord George Lunarian warden of the north and the wolf of the north pronounce in the light of the pure full moon that you are my wife and the moon of my life. I shall protect you and worship you like a wolf worships the moon until I draw my final breath." He leaned forwards and begun to place a silver necklace around the princess's neck, she lifted her hair up so he may fasten the clip. She then lifted up the necklace up to look at what hung from it; a silver moon with the image of a howling wolf cut out of it. She smiled and leant forward and kissed him. The crowd clapped and the two descended the steps as man and wife.

o.O.o

A feast after a wedding was a definite every wedding had a feast after and the king wanted to make a feast for all to remember because it was his last daughter's wedding. The noise of conversations was a background noise to the newly married couple; they were talking about the night before because it was considered unorthodox for a man to see his wife to be before the wedding.

"Were you scared watching me fight?" he asked smiling and sipping his cup of wine.

"To be honest yes, yes I was, I was glad to see that you emerged the victor" she replied

They continued to talk until the king stood up and raised his cup of wine in a toast.

"Tonight two young people ascended those steps and down came a man and his wife and I have also gained a son and the two houses of the new couple have grown stronger I this time of peace" he sat down and drank the rest of his wine.

The young couple continued to talk and drink and eat until Cameron who was looking around the room at the guests of the feast, he could see the master of coin but his son was missing, that was strange that Thomas was not there.

"My moon where is the son of master of coin?" he asked turning to the princess.

"I don't know I'll ask Phoebe" she said whilst signalling for her friend and handmaid to come over "have you seen Thomas the son of master of coin?"

"Yes M'lady I saw him leaving the red keep in a rush with all his men he wasn't at the ceremony either"

Little did they know that their kiss that sealed their souls together had led to a war to begin brewing.

o.O.o

It was accustomed for a newlywed couple to have what was known as the bedding; were the new couple went back to their bedchamber and consummate the wedding. The door of Cameron's bed chamber swung open as the young wolf carried his new wife into the room and laid her down on the bed he then began to slowly undo the buttons on his doublet and shrugged it off. He then slowly slide up his undershirt to reveal his scared body, the princess sat up and gently ran her hands over his scared muscles that felt like rocks; he gained them from years of training both the muscles and the scars.

He leant down and started to undo the back of her dress; when he had finished she allowed the top half of her dress to drop down to her waist to reveal her exquisite breasts, the slight chill coming from the open window caused her nipples to become erect. She laid back down and the young wolf sat legs spread on top of her and bent down to gently kiss her neck and slowly working his way down her neck to the top of her breasts kissing every couple inches. Her body quivered in anticipation as he took her left nipple into his mouth and gentle kissed it then he worked his way upto her neck and onto her lips; he gave her a deeply passionate kiss, at first her mouth remained closed but eventually she opened her mouth to allow their tongues to meet and dance in their mouths. He pulled away and slowly kissed his way down past her neck and her breasts down to the beginning of her dress. Her wrapped his hands in the fabric and slowly inched it down until her entire body was exposed. Her body was young and firm her breasts were firm and Cameron could not remove his eyes from her body he was captivated.

He continued to kiss down her body to her womanhood; he kissed every part and paid attention to how she reacted he continued to do this until when he kissed a certain part of her womanhood she guttered and moan in increased pleasure, he continued to kiss this part slowly increasing the pressure he placed into each kiss; the same reaction she moaned and with each kiss the moans increased in loudness. Breaking away Cameron stood up and removed his trousers, the princess eyes followed his trousers down until his manhood was exposed and she saw that the muscles on the top half of his body were not the reason all the women of the seven realms talked about him. He then lined up his manhood to the entrance of her maidenhood; he slowly pushed in making sure not to hurt her. He was inside her she could feel the hardness of his manhood slowly sliding inside her; it was large and hard she felt like her insides her tearing to accommodate his size. He stopped when he reached a barrier that was her maidenhood; he looked up at her and she nodded to indicate she was ready. He pushed harder than before; the princess gritted her teeth as red blood slowly trickled out of her. As the pain was replaced by pleasure she indicated to Cameron she was ok and he began to pick up the speed at which he trusted into her. As he trusted into her he leant down and kissed here. As their mouths locked together he quickened the speed as her moans quickened. they continued to lay as man and wife in the bedding until he released his warm seed into her; she could feel the warm seed of her man inside her, her body quivered as she felt waves of pleasure flow over her body they broke away from each other and Cameron stood up and walked over to the small table that had drinks on it and brought them over to his wife. They both sat on the bed sweaty and satisfied drinking their wine. They met as two separate people but now they were one.

* * *

**A.N next chapter is called jealousy and will be up the same time as this one so please read on **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N I hope you enjoy the chapter, if so please review and let me know your thoughts and suggestions i will read every review and take them into consideration **

* * *

Chapter 7- jealousy

The next morning they awoke to the feeling of the sunshine flooding in to the room and warming their bare bodies. The princess had fallen asleep in her wolf's arms; they had only been a wake for a couple seconds when a knocking came from the door.

"Yes enter" said Cameron wiping the sleep from his eyes. The young servant Phoebe opened the door and stepped in she was holding a roll of paper and she had a sad look on her face. "Yes Phoebe what is it?" Cameron asked noticing the sad look on her face.

"A raven arrived last night it" she said "it was from your mother"

"Yes read it to me as I dress" he said standing up nude with all to bear; she began to read it as he walked over to where his clothes had been thrown.

"It says that your father had fallen ill a day after you had set off to kingslanding. His state did not improve, the Maester of your house tried his best to help him but your father was too ill. He said he will go out as a man in a fight not like a craven. So he set out to bring a mountain clan to justice for raiding the local villages, he found the clansmen and fought them but being sick he was not the warrior he thought he was and he was mortally wounded, his wounds combined with the sickness he passed sword still in hand on his way back to the castle. You my son are now the wolf and warden of the north. – that's where the letter ends M'Lord I am deeply sorry"

"Don't be sorry it was not your hand that killed my father, he was a stubborn old bastard anyway he went out the way he wanted to, for that I am proud he met his end on his own terms. But now I am to take his titles and his lands. Send a raven back sending my condolences and I shall be riding home as soon as I can but until I arrive I place the warden's duties in my mother's hands"

Phoebe nodded and left. Cameron sat back down he had his trousers back on but he was not able to find his shirt. The princes sat up behind him and hugged him.

"Are you well my wolf?" she asked, she was concerned the loss of a father can destroy a man especially if he fell ill after his son left. "It's not your fault"

"Yes my moon of life and I know" he replied looking back at her; she was still naked and his eyes were still glued to her.

She was able to take in the sheer number of scars that where littered all over his body ranging in age from faint grey lines to the fresh ones from the combat two nights ago.

"How did you get your first scar my love" she said stroking his shoulders.

"My first scar I got when I was only eight, I was out riding with my mother and brother and we ran into some wild men, and my mother being the woman she is refused to go with guards. So these three wild men pulled my brother off his horse and threatened to slit his throat if we didn't give over all our possessions. So I and my mother dismounted, sooner my feet touched the floor I was grabbed by one of the men and the other grabbed my mother and started to try ripping her necklace off. I had to do something so I elbowed the man holding me in the ribs, and turned and grabbed his dagger and trusted it into his belly and twisted it, as I did it I looked into his eyes and watched the life flow out of him. The man holding my mother threw her to the ground and picked up his bow and shot and arrow at me but his aim was terrible and he miss. I turned and ran to the man holding my brother who was frozen in his tracks at the site of his friend slain by a child, I opened that man's throat as he had threatened to do to my younger brother , but then I felt a burning sensation as the third man's arrow split the skin in my shoulder but luckily the arrow didn't go deep because of my thick furs and leather but I still felt it the man ran off as he heard the sound of horse hooves of the castle patrol who had been passing by"

"Oh that's interesting" she said finding it hard to reply to that.

"We'd nest send a message to your farther requesting permission to leave to my home, will you join me my love?" he asked

"Of course my wolf" she said standing up and stepping off the bed to find her clothes.

o.O.o

with everything packed into a carriage they were ready to leave with his house guards and some of the Baylithian men they were about to set off when the half of the kings guards came out of the castle escorting the two elder daughters.

"We are joining you on this trip little sister" said Jayde the eldest

"Why?" asked Robyn

"Because we haven't seen the north and we want to meet your new husband's family" replied Alice the second eldest.

"Fine where's your stuff then?" asked Robyn

"It's already packed in the carriage" replied Jayde

"How? Actually that doesn't matter what about Daniel and Ewan and Brooke?"

"Daniel and Ewan are staying here to help father and Brooke is staying with mother Menalyn she is too young to travel" replied Jayde.

"Fine shall we" said Robyn pointing to the carriage.

"Open the gates" shouted Cameron as he mounted his black mare and led the caravan of horses and the royal carriage out of the keep and the city.

o.O.o

Two days past; and on the third days morning they were pasting through the master of coins home lands. They had stopped to make camp for the night as the sun was setting Cameron and a few of his men had left to collect wood for the fire for them to cook with.

During the walk back through the thick under bush Cameron heard a scream, it was undeniable who was screaming it was the princess; his wife. Sprinting back he saw five men trying to get into the carriage whilst three were engaged in combat with Cameron's men.

The men didn't look like bandit they were in a house guard attire but Cameron could not recognise the armour, he drew his two small daggers as he ran toward the carriage, the first man to turn to notice the young wolf was the first to die, a dagger was lodged into his throat a slow river of blood came flowing out of the wound. The second man to notice the young wolf had faster reactions as he was able to block the dagger that was thrown at him, Cameron had no more weapons on him his sword was by his horse as he felt he didn't need to collect wood. He stepped back as the man stepped forward but his advances was met with a kick to the chest which made him stumble back. With this new found position Cameron ran toward the stumbling man and used the wheel of the carriage to jump and punch the man in the throat, he could feel the pop as the man's windpipe being crushed. The man fell to the ground clutching at his throat as he suffocated.

Cameron reached the front end of the carriage and saw a large man attempting to force open the door the man turned and stepped down the steps and drew his sword.

"Time for you to die you craven" spat the man.

The carriage door opened behind him and out came Phoebe and she was holding something large and silver; Cameron couldn't make it out his eyes were focused on the man approaching him until the large silver object came bursting through the man's chest; it was Cameron's sword crescent. The man fell to floor; de was dead before he even hit the ground.

The rest of Cameron's men dispatched the rest of the men except one who had been injured and was lying on the floor holding his hands to his wound which had a small dagger sticking through the gabs in his fingers.

Cameron walked over to the man pulling his sword out of the large man. Kneeling down to the living man he noticed a crane pin on his clothing Cameron could not place where he had seen the Sigel before he racked his mind.

"Who sent you?" He questioned the man.

"Screw you" said the man spitting at the Lunarian.

"Thomas Sanders sent you didn't he I recognise the crane you wear"

"Once again screw you"

"Ok how about this you tell me what I ask and I'll make your passing quick or I could leave you to bleed out" Cameron said as he twisted the blade causing the man to grunt in pain.

"Fine ill answer please just stop"

"Ok see that wasn't so hard"

"Yes Lord Sanders son sent us he paid good coin to kill you and to take the princess and her sisters so he can use them to persuade the king to allow him to marry her"

"Is that why he wasn't at the wedding does he know that what he has done is a declaration of war?"

"Yes he does and he doesn't care; he wants you dead"

"Ok thank you" said Cameron as he stood up and grabbed the man's head and twisted it until his neck snapped. He stood up and looked at the princess who had emerged out of the carriage. "It seems our kiss has started a war"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Your childhood friend was the man who sent these men to kill me and take you and your sisters hostage and he was planning to use them as leverage to persuade your father to allow him to marry you" he replied wiping the blood off the dagger he had pulled out of the man's belly he handed the clean dagger to Phoebe. "It seems that you can use this well enough"

"Your saying that Thomas has declared war on your house and in combination with my house he will stand no chance what is he thinking"

"He may not have a large army but his house is the richest they can buy an army" replied Cameron . "I shall send my best two riders on the fastest two horses one to kingslanding and the other a head to my home to warn my family to be prepared for any attack because we don't know what Thomas has done since the wedding. But now we must ride at first light"

The night came quickly and it was a cold night Cameron slept under a wolf pelt by the campfire. The princess slept in the carriage which must have been warm, Cameron wished he could share a bed with her but he couldn't with her sisters also in the carriage. But eventually he was able to drift off to sleep.

He had a strange dream that he was mid-way through a battle with his men and men in pitch black armour, more strange there was his father in his silver wolf armour bearing his huge battle hammer that in the shape of a wolf's claw. He turned is his dream to see a giant metal crane charging at him. When its beak made contact with his armour it seemed to melt away and he could feel the beak pierce his skin like a hot poker. He awoke in a cold sweat. What did the dream mean?

* * *

**A.N next chapter will be called "home coming" so continue to read and i shall write it and get it up as soon as i can **


End file.
